


An Easter at Baker Street

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Violet Watson-Holmes Verse [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Easter, Gen, Violet Watson-Holmes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my edition of Easter family fluff back on Baker Street. I wasn't too sure where this would go, but this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easter at Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely un-beta'd, as I just wrote this drabble in the last hour, while it's still Easter, so any mistakes here are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Sherlock isn't mine (mores the pity) but does belong to ACD and Mofftiss. I have borrowed and added my world over theirs, because I enjoy it.

It wasn’t an early start to the day, but that didn’t stop Sherlock from feeling as though his head was going to be split in two from the aggravating people in his home today to celebrate Easter.

Oh, it wasn’t the religious connotations of the day that he depised, although they certainly didn’t help at all. The problem was having so many people in his home and disturbing his peace. 

The only two blessings to the day were John and Violet. John kept everyone amused, convivial. He ensured he and Mrs Hudson took turns keeping the drinks topped up. John made sure that Mummy was taken care of, and that Mycroft and Lestrade didn’t both him too much.

Violet made sure that everyone was entertained. Even him. She gave them a recorder show that she had learned in school. She danced to something that her classmates called music, some kind of pop number. When she clambered onto his lap and offered him some of her last Easter egg, his heart melted, just a little. Because despite being so very much like him in so many ways, Violet was also very much John’s daughter, and sharing was something she seemed to do effortlessly.

“Here, Papa. Have some of my choclate egg, you barely ate any of your lunch. Plus, it’s your favourite.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but allow a small smile to filter across his face. “How do you know that its my favourite kind of chocolate then, Vi?”

“Oh please, Papa. Other than Nanny Hudson’s cooking, you barely eat anything. Unless its Green & Black’s chocolate. Any kind of Green & Blacks. Which is just one of the reasons Granny Holmes brings you chocolate when she visits. Which you always cherish.”

Sherlock looked at his eight year-old daughter in awe. Her deductions were always accurate and always spoken in a kind manner. Just another way that he and John had raised her well.

“Quite rightly so, Violet. I would love a little of your chocolate.” Violet offered up her wrapping of foil as she curled into his arm a little. “Anyway, too much chocolate is very bad for your teeth, so I’m really doing you a favour in the long run.”

“Of course you are, Papa. Of course you are.”

Sherlock didn’t notice as 221B cleared out, he clung to Violet in thur comfy chair and listened to all the stories she told him, and she knew a lot. She seemed to like the one about Jesus rising  after dying, but he blamed  school for that. Thankfully Violet had a healthy dose of scientist in her upbringing and doubted anyone could rise from the dead so effectively.

After she had been quiet for some time, John came to put her to bed, lifting her as though she was light at a feather. “I didn’t think she would fall asleep on all of that chocolate. I thought she’d bounce off of  walls for hours.”

“She’s an entertainer, they get very exhausted after a performance.” Sherlock muttered as he stretched his legs and went to the window.

“Sherlock, she’s eight. She’ll be whatever she wants.”

“I know. I look forward to it to be honest.”

When John came back downstairs, he crowded behind Sherlock at the window and wrapped his arms around her. “Just think about what she’ll be like next Easter, in three Easters’. She’ll change so fast, and it will be amazing to watch, Sherlock.”


End file.
